


Star

by Ex-Genesis (orphan_account)



Category: Disney RPF
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-02
Updated: 2010-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ex-Genesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star

There was a pocket of light around the tree, yellow-white and glowing. Nick smiled at his side and fingered one of the tips of the light strung to the tree. "Joey, I hope I get - I hope I get a guitar this year. Wouldn't that be _awesome_?"

"You tired of your drums?" Joe asked, but he was just teasing, and poked Nick in his belly just to make sure his little brother knew it. Nick jerked away a little, afraid to be tickled, but shook his head while a smile brightened up his face. "If you get a guitar Nicky, maybe we can start a band."

Eyes widening slightly, Nick raised himself on his toes a little and held the small, plush Santa ornament in his hand as he let out a sigh of contentment, a small beep on the radar of just how happy he felt inside. "We could... Kevin too?" Joe nodded and slid a palm down Nick's back affectionately. "So cool."

"Yeah, Nicky, just like you," Joe smiled, bending over just slightly to kiss the top of Nick's head of darkening hair and small curls.


End file.
